Susan On Board the Dawn Treader
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Who knew that Susan ended on board the Dawn Treader with Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, and especially King Caspian? Suspian. ON HIATUS!
1. The Painting on the Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia! **

* * *

Eustace Clarence disliked his cousins, the four Pevensies: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. But he was quite glad when he heard that three of them- -Susan, Edmund and Lucy, were coming to stay. Of course, the three siblings did not wish so.

Susan, Edmund and Lucy did not wish at all to come and stay with Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta, and especially not with their whiny cousin Eustace. But there was no other option. Their parents had gone to America, due to Father getting a job there. Peter was studying with Professor Kirke, in which they had their first Narnian adventure. He now no longer had the large house, so all four of them staying there was nearly impossible. Susan had been offered to go to America with their parents, but she, who was still missing the wondrous Prince Caspian, and wanting to be with her siblings, decided to stay with Edmund and Lucy.

So it all began one afternoon, when Susan, Edmund and Lucy managed to find a few precious moments alone with each other, discussing about none other than Narnia. Susan wished with all her heart that she could someday return, but as the lion had once stated, she and Peter were too old to go back. At that moment, however, this was not their topic of discussion. Instead, they were talking about a painting of a certain ship that hang from the wall in Lucy's and Susan's shared bedroom.

"It's a very Narnian looking ship, isn't it?" Lucy commented with a small sigh of, in this case, _Narnia_-sickness. Both Susan and Edmund had to agree with this statement.

"The question is," Edmund said, "whether it doesn't make things worse, _looking _at a Narnian ship when you can't get there."

"It'll be easier for you two," Susan added with a small lovesick sigh (for she was thinking about Caspian), "After all, Aslan said that I can't go back."

"Oh, Susan..." Lucy patted her sister awkwardly on the arm in an effort to make her feel better, "I'm sure you'll be able to return some day." Susan gave her sister a small smile in return, but there was not much hope. At that moment, however, Eustace Clarence decided to make an entrance.

"Still playing your old game?" He asked with a grin, and what was more was that he loved teasing them about Narnia.

"You're not wanted here," Edmund snapped, rather annoyed by this interruption.

"I'm trying to think of a limerick," said Eustace, "Something like...

Some kids who played games about Narnia

Got gradually balmier and balmier- -"

"_Narnia _and _balmier_ doesn't rhyme," Susan pointed out dryly. She was even more annoyed than Edmund was at this point.

"It's an assonance," Eustace explained smugly. He was very glad that he knew something the Pevensies did not.

"Don't ask him what an assy-thingummy is," Edmund said. Susan, however, did know. She opened her mouth to point that out, but before she could, Edmund continued, "He's only longing to be asked. Say nothing and perhaps he'll go away." _He does have a point there,_ Susan thought, changing her mind and closing her mouth.

However, Eustace did not leave like how Edmund expected him to. "Do you like that picture?" Eustace asked, nodding to the painting on the wall which they had been discussing earlier.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, don't let him get started about Art and all that," Edmund instantly said.

"Yes, I do. I like it very much." Lucy, who was always truthful, stated. Susan nodded with agreement and smiled at Lucy fondly.

"It's a rotten picture," argued Eustace.

"You won't see it if you step outside," Edmund suggested hopefully.

"Why do you like it?" Eustace asked Lucy.

"Well, for one thing," Lucy replied, "I like it because the ship looks as if it were really moving. And the water looks as if it were really wet. And the waves look as if they were really going up and down."

"Not to mention that it is very Narnian-looking," Susan agreed with a nod. Eustace frowned, pondering this comment. But then, the things in the picture were really moving. Wind started whipping both Lucy and Susan's hair, while a book in the room was sent crashing into the wall. The roaring of the waves and the sea-smell were present as well.

"Stop it," Eustace cried with both terror and anger, "It's some silly trick you three are playing. Stop it. I'll tell Alberta- - Ow!" When Eustace exclaimed "Ow", so did, in fact, Edmund, Lucy and Susan. For a great cold salt splash had just smacked them.

"I'll smash the rotten thing," Eustace cried. He leapt forward, but before he could, Edmund grabbed onto him. Lucy grabbed him from the other side and Susan clung onto Lucy, and a feeling of them shrinking, or the picture growing, took place. It wasn't long before all four found themselves surrounded by water. Susan gasped for air as her head finally came to the surface, and was glad she once took swimming lessons. She found Edmund swimming towards her, and Lucy was struggling with Eustace clutching her. Susan noticed a few men dive towards them from onboard the ship. Not long after, she felt one man lift her. When Susan discovered her siblings and Eustace were also rescued, did she relax and let the man pull her towards the ship. They were all heaved up with some difficulty, before the man whom rescued Susan appeared on deck after them.

"Ca-Ca-Caspian!" gasped Lucy as soon as she could speak. Edmund too recognized him, but it was Susan's reaction that was the worst. She let out a small squeal of surprise and buried her head in her face, unsuccessfully covering her blush. She had realized he was the one who pulled her out of the water. For on their last journey, when she had expected never to see Caspian again, she had given him a farewell kiss. And that kiss was rather embarrassing indeed. She was aware of Caspian staring right at her, and was even more nervous when both Edmund and Lucy stared at Caspian staring at her. Finally, Susan let out a sigh of relief when Caspian turned away.

"But who is your friend?" Asked Caspian, glancing at Eustace, who was crying and moaning.

"Let me go. Let me go back. I don't _like _it!" Eustace sobbed. He was making a rather large scene.

"Let you go?" Caspian echoed in utter amazement, "But where?" He looked at the three Penvensies for an answer. Edmund shook his head. Susan, in the mean time, was staring at the ground, still blushing furiously. Eustace raced to the ship's side as if expecting to see the picture frame. After a moment's pause, Caspian called out, "Hey! Rynelf. Bring spiced wine for their Majesties. You'll need something to warm you after that dip." His gaze rested once again on Susan, and she finally lifted her head to meet his. She managed to smile. Of course, the reason the three children were called the Majesties because they were once Kings and Queens of Narnia: King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant. High King Peter, their brother, was the Magnificent. Rynelf returned with the spiced wine and five cups, which he then passed around. Warmth was instantly felt to Edmund, Susan and Lucy, but Eustace was refused it and cried, wanting Plumptree's Vitaminized Nerve Food.

"This is a merry shipmate you've brought us, Brother," Caspian whispered to Edmund. But before anything else was said, Eustace spoke again.

"Oh! Ugh! What on earth's _that_? Take it away, the horrid thing!" And this time, Eustace meant none other than Reepicheep, the Chief Mouse of Narnia.

"My humble duty to your Majesty. And to King Edmund, too." He bowed. "Nothing except your Majesties' presence was lacking to this glorious venture."

"Ugh, take it away," Eustace wailed, "I hate mice. And I never could bear performing animals. They're silly and vulgar and- - and sentimental."

"Am I to understand," Reepicheep said to Lucy after staring at Eustace (there certainly has been a lot of staring lately), "that this singularly discourteous person is under your Majesty's protection? Because, if not- -" But before he could finish, Susan, Lucy and Edmund all sneezed.

"What a fool I am to keep you all standing here in your wet things," Caspian commented, making Susan blush yet again, "Come on below and get changed. I'll give you my cabin of course, Susan...and Lucy..." He stumbled slightly at the mention of the Gentle Queen's name, "but I'm afraid we have no women's clothes on board. You'll have to make do with some of mine." At this, Susan was so embarrassed that she dropped her empty cup onto the floor. She shook her head and avoided Caspian's gaze. Caspian chuckled nervously before going on, "Lead the way, Reepicheep, like a good fellow."

"To the convenience of a lady," said Reepicheep, "even a question of honor must give way- -at least for the moment- -" He glared at Eustace. Caspian hurried them on and in a few minutes Susan and Lucy found themselves in the stern cabin. Susan's eyes widened with amazement at the three square windows, the swinging silver lamp, and the gold image of Aslan on the wall above the door. Caspian opened a door on the starboard side and said, "Lucy, Susan...You will have to share the room, I'm afraid. I'll just get some dry things for myself- -" He began rummaging in one of the lockers, "and then leave you two to change. If you'll fling your wet things outside the door I'll get them taken to the galley to be dried." With that, he left both Susan and Lucy to change into Caspian's clothes.

"I wonder why I'm in Narnia..." Susan finally whispered as they changed, "Especially here."

"It's because you're needed," Lucy said with an amused look. "Did you see the way Caspian looked at you?" Susan did not answer. She instead fumbled with Caspian's things, and wondered if she could enjoy their upcoming adventure.


	2. The Dawn Treader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia!**

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews so far! :D I will be using the book as a base, but there will be parts of the movie in it too... **

* * *

"Ah, there you are!" Caspian called as Susan and Lucy joined them on deck. Susan smiled a little nervously at the King. "We were just waiting for you. This is my captain, the Lord Drinian." A dark-haired man dropped onto one knee and kissed both Lucy and Susan's hand. Reepicheep and Edmund were the only other ones there.

"Where's Eustace?" asked Lucy after a few moments.

"In bed," Edmund replied, "and I don't think we can do anything for him. It only makes him worse if you try to be nice to him."

"Meanwhile," Caspian went on, "we want to talk."

"By Jove, we do," Edmund agreed. All this time, Susan has been staring at the ground, avoiding everyone's gazes. "And first, about time. It's a year ago by our time since we left you just before your coronation. How long has it been in Narnia?" Edmund was almost tempted to add "and when Susan kissed you," but he stopped himself from saying so. It would clearly make matters worse than they already were, especially with the nervous glances exchanged between Susan and Caspian since they arrived. _I'll have to do something about it. _

"Exactly three years," Caspian answered with a sideways glance at Susan. Of course, she was most beautiful even in Caspian's old clothes.

"And have you found yourself a queen yet?" Lucy inquired.

"No woman in Narnia can match your sister," the King responded. Susan, who had stayed silent all this time, looked up at him.

"Caspian..." She whispered softly. _Was that the reason I returned? Because Caspian needs me? _Susan didn't know anymore. But she was here, and she loved him very much. So she'll have to do something about it. Caspian met her gaze, and both Lucy smiled while Edmund snickered.

"All going well?" Edmund finally asked, to break up the tension that was now taking place.

"You don't suppose I'd have left my kingdom and put to sea unless all was well," Caspian said, "It couldn't be better. There's no trouble at all now between Telmarines, Dwarfs, Talking Beasts, Fauns and the rest. And we gave those troublesome giants on the frontier such a good beating last summer that they pay us tribute now. And I had an excellent person to leave as Regent while I'm away- -Trumpkin, the Dwarf. You remember him?" Susan, however, felt herself melting at the sound of Caspian's accent she has always adored.

"Dear Trumpkin," Lucy said, "of course I do. You couldn't have made a better choice."

"Loyal as a badger, Ma'am, and valiant as-as a Mouse," Drinian agreed, whom was about to say "as a lion" but noticed Reepicheep's eyes fixed on him.

"And where are we going?" Susan could not hold her curiosity any longer, and earned another long look from Caspian.

"Well, that's rather a long story. You might still remember that when I was a child my usurping uncle Miraz got rid of seven friends of my father's by sending them off to explore the unknown Eastern Seas beyond the Lone Islands." Caspian explained.

"Yes," Lucy said.

"And none of them ever came back," Susan whispered faintly. All eyes turned to her with surprise, especially Caspian's.

"Right. Well, on my coronation day, with Aslan's approval, I swore an oath that, if once I established peace in Narnia, I would sail east myself for a year and a day to find my father's friends or to learn of their deaths and avenge them if I could. There names were the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar, and oh...the other one who's so hard to remember." Caspian told the Penvensies.

"That would be Lord Rhoop, Sire," Drinian told him.

"Rhoop, Rhoop...of course. That is my main intention. But Reepicheep here has an even higher hope." At this, all eyes were turned on the Mouse.

"As high as my spirit," said Reep, "Though perhaps as small as my stature. Why should we not come to the very eastern end of the world? And what might we find there? I expect to find Aslan's own country. It is always from the east, across the sea, that the great Lion comes to us."

"I say, that _is_ an idea," Edmund whispered with awe in his voice.

"But do you think Aslan's country would be that sort of country?" Lucy wondered curiously. Puzzled glances followed her question.

"What she means is...or at least what I think she means is, that the sort you can sail to," Susan explained quickly. Lucy nodded to show that Susan was correct.

"I do not know, Madam," Reepicheep replied, "But there is this. When I was in my cradle, a wood woman, a Dryad, spoke this verse over me:

Where sky and water meet,

Where the waves grow sweet,

Doubt not, Reepicheep,

To find all you seek,

There is the utter east.

I do not know what it means. But the spell of it has been on me all my life."

After a moment's pause, Lucy turned to Caspian and asked, "And where are we now?"

"The Captain can tell you better than I," Caspian replied, and so Drinian got out his chart and spread it on the table.

"That's our position," he said, laying his finger on it. Instantly, the three Penvensies bent over to get a closer look, and Susan found herself right next to Caspian. She was even more surprised when he placed an arm around her, but she didn't speak. After a cough from Drinian, he went on, "Or was at noon today. We had a fair wind from Cair Paravel and stood a little north for Galma, which we made on the next day. We were in port for a week, for the Duke of Galma made a great tournament for his Majesty and there he unhorsed many knights- -"

"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian. Some of the bruises are there still," Caspian added. Susan looked at him, her eyes filled with concern. "Oh, I'll be fine," Caspian added hastily. Edmund felt a grin spread across his face as his sister smiled fondly back at Caspian.

"- - and unhorsed many knights," Drinian repeated with a grin equal of Edmund's. "We thought the duke would have been pleased if the King's Majesty would have married his daughter, but nothing came of that- -"

"What?" Susan exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

"Squints, and has freckles," Caspian said quickly, shooting Drinian an warning glance. The Captain sighed.

"Oh, poor girl," Lucy lamented, earning an annoyed look from Susan. "Well, of course, you're always the prettiest," Lucy said as an afterthought. Susan blinked.

"And we sailed from Galma," Drinian changed the subject quickly, "and ran into a calm for the best part of two days and had to row, and then had wind again and did not make Terebinthia till the fourth day from Galma. And there their King sent out a warning not to land for there was sickness in Terebinthia, but we doubled the cape and put in at a little creak far from the city and watered. Then we had to lie off for three days before we got a south-east wind and stood out for Seven Isles. The third day out a pirate overhauled us, but when she saw us well armed she stood off after some shooting of arrows on either part- -" (Susan thought of her own arrows.)

"And we ought to have given her chase and boarded her and hanged every mother's son of them," Reepicheep said.

"- -and in five days more we were in sight of Muil which, as you know, is the westernmost of the Seven Isles. Then we rowed through the straits and came about sundown into Redhaven on the island of Brenn, where we hope to see the Lone Islands the day after tomorrow. The sum is, we are now nearly thirty days at sea and have sailed more than four hundred leagues from Narnia."

"And after the Lone Islands?" Susan asked.

"No one knows, your Majesty," Drinian answered, "Unless the Lone Islanders themselves can tell us."

"They couldn't in our days," said Edmund.

"Then," said Reep, "it is after the Lone Islands that the adventure really begins." Everyone there looked a little uneasy at Reep's comment. Finally, Caspian offered to show them the ship before supper, but Lucy's conscience smote her and she said, "I think I really must go and see Eustace. Seasickness is horrid, you know. If I had my old cordial with me I could cure him."

"But you have," Caspian said, "I'd quite forgotten about it. As you left it behind I thought it might be regarded as one of the royal treasures and so I brought it- -if you think it ought to be wasted on a thing like seasickness."

"It'll only take a drop," Lucy insisted. So in the end, Caspian led the three Penvensies back to his old room, and opened a chest, revealing Lucy's flask. Her face instantly lit up.

"And my bow and arrows too!" Susan exclaimed, picking them up and cradling them against her before setting them back down. "Oh, Caspian!" She flung her arms around him in a hug, which he returned.

"Oh, and I must not forget this either," Caspian said after they let go. He picked up High King Peter's sword. "I promised I would take care of it." He handed it to Edmund, who turned it over and unsheathed it.

"Peter would want you to have it," Edmund said, passing it back to Caspian. Susan smiled, watching Caspian and Edmund. For sure, she thought, she would enjoy herself as much as she could on this trip.


	3. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia!**

**a/n: thanks for all the reviews so far! :D I really appreciate it.**

**

* * *

**

After that, Caspian and the Pevensies left the cabin and went out into the sunshine. Edmund looked a lot happier now that Caspian gave him back his torch. Caspian led them into a cabin, where he turned to Edmund and said, "You and I must lodge here, Edmund. We'll leave your kinsman the bunk and sling hammocks for ourselves."

"I beseech your Majesty- -" Drinian argued.

"No, no, shipmate," Caspian insisted, "We have argued all that out already. You and Rhince are sailing the ship and will have cares and labors many a night when we are singing catches or telling stories, so you and he must have the port cabin above. King Edmund and I can lie very snug here below. But how is the stranger?" Susan thought of her brother sharing a cabin with Caspian and knew he was up to no good. Eustace scowled and asked whether there was any sign of the storm getting less.

Caspian, however, asked "What storm?" and Drinian burst out laughing.

"Storm, young master! This is as fair weather as a man could ask for." Drinian roared, still laughing. Susan exchanged a glance with Edmund and rolled her eyes, but Edmund too doubled up with laughter.

"Who's that?" Eustace said irritably, "Send him away. His voice goes through my head."

"I've brought you something that will make you feel better, Eustace," Lucy announced as she walked into the cabin.

"Oh, go away and leave me alone," Eustace growled, but he took a drop from her flask, and though he said it was beastly stuff, his face came to the right color after a few moments. And instead of wailing about the storm and his head, he began demanding to be put ashore and said that at the first port he would "lodge a disposition" against them all with the British Consul. But when Reepicheep asked what a disposition was and how you lodged it, Eustace could only reply, "Fancy not knowing that." Finally, they were able to convince him that they were already sailing as fast as they could towards the nearest land they know, and that they had no more power of sending him back to Cambridge than sending him to the moon. After that Eustace sulkily agreed to put on fresh clothes and come on deck.

Caspian now showed them over the ship, and behaving very gentlemanlike, helped Susan whenever he found the excuse to do so. Susan, of course, was flattered (but a little annoyed when she knew she could walk around without constant support from the King) each time Caspian offered her his hand or pointed out a specific room, which he noted she might enjoy. Edmund and Lucy enjoyed making fun of her for that, and in the end it turned more into an argument than an actual tour of the ship.

* * *

That night, Susan shifted and turned in her hammock but could not sleep. Deciding to get some fresh air, she slipped gently out of her room and onto the main deck, where she stood, holding onto the side, staring up at the night filled with stars.

"It's a very lovely view, is it not?" Caspian said from behind her. Startled, Susan spun around to find the King standing there.

"Y-yes," Susan stammered nervously, fumbling with her hair. "If you do not mind me asking...but what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I could not sleep," Caspian answered, coming over to stand beside her. "I suppose that is why you are here as well?" Susan nodded, and blushed when he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Then, in a voice that only Susan could hear, he murmured, "Aslan has done me a great favor. You have no idea how much I suffered by myself in these three painful years without you, Susan."

"I've missed you too," Susan whispered, looking up at him. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm back. After all, Aslan said Peter and I were too old."

"Narnia needs you," Caspian said, smiling at her.

"They have you now," She pointed out, "I am one of the Kings and Queens of the Old. You are the new King, Caspian."

"That may be so, but without you their King will be pointless. Stay with me, Susan. Stay by my side. Forever." Susan could not find herself saying no. She longed to stay by him, forever and ever. Caspian leaned closer towards her, so close she could study and memorize every detail on his face. There must be other fine women in Narnia, yet Caspian had waited...for her... Susan closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers...


End file.
